


Fancyest Feast

by nancynegative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynegative/pseuds/nancynegative
Summary: this is about self-care





	Fancyest Feast

     Crookshanks opens the door to the Room of Requirement, and the pair are immediately struck by the smell of urine. Ms. Norris takes Crookshanks by the hand, and bravely steps forward into the room. The room has transformed into an alleyway between two lower-middleclass apartment buildings. It’s dark, but the single streetlight is enough so that the dumpster and puddles of rainwater are visible. Ns. Norris drops Crookshanks’ hand and walks toward the dumpster. She runs her index finger down the corner of the dumpster before turning to Crookshanks, “This place is so erotic. As soon as I smelled the pee at the door, I knew I wanted to have sex in here.” Crookshanks felt his member stiffen and began to stroke himself lazily, “You’re right, this place is so erotic. I also want to have sex in here…with you.”

Ms. Norris felt her breath catch at his admission. “I want to have sex with you in here too, but I need to be sure. I’ve been hurt before, Crookshanks.” She casts Crookshanks a pleading look before climbing into the dumpster.

_Omg I’ve just messed up the best thing that’s ever happened_ , thinks Ms.Norris, as she sits on the garbage. She’s surprised when Crookshanks climbs into the dumpster with her. “Did I ruin it?” Crookshanks brushes away a tear and says, “Never,” before kissing her deeply.

Ms. Norris grabbed Crookshanks’ throbbing member, giving it a hard squeeze before presenting her ass to him like a dirty slut. Crookshanks wasted no time in positioning his member at her entrance. In that moment, Ms. Norris pressed herself back against him, yowling like a whore as he entered her. Crookshanks began to press forward, filling Ms. Norris and squeezing her boob with his hand. Crookshanks began to pound into Ms. Norris as fast as he could, and Ms. Norris screeched and howled in ecstasy. They both had an orgasm at the same time.

After several seconds of heavy breathing, Ms. Norris says, “I need to know something,” and then she sprays. The smell of the urine wafts toward Crookshanks. His eyes widen, “That’s the urine I smelled at the door.” “And your piss spray is what I smelled at the door.” “What are you saying?” “It wasn’t pee. It was Amortentia. I wanted to prove to myself that we were meant to be. I…I love you, Crookshanks.”

“I think you’re great.”

 

 


End file.
